Dragon Ball Bardock
by TheBoy1004
Summary: Bardock, near death, has one last premonition about his son. Follow the series of Dragon Ball as Bardock follows Goku instead of rebelling against Frieza.
1. Purple Frieza and Head Injuries

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive after two years of not publishing anything, but I am coming back, folks! I have been watching the Dragon Ball series for a while, and I've decided to write my own story on it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Purple Frieza and Head Injuries**

Bardock grunted as he lifted the corpses of his fallen comrades, inwardly cursing Dodoria as he got up on shaky legs, although they ended up collapsing.

"Need to stop…that…Frieza…bastard…" muttered Bardock as he tried to lift himself up again. "I'm a Saiyan. We never…give up." Suddenly, he collapsed in pain, muttering "Frieza" over and over again as he blacked out again.

About an hour later, Bardock woke up with a gasp. He was looking into the future again, although this was plenty different from his other prophecies, because it had nothing to do with him standing up to Frieza. Instead, there was a spacepod floating in the air.

 _"Isn't that Kakarot's pod?"_ thought Bardock as he recognized the loud wailing of his young son. He then saw a large ship that looked suspiciously like Frieza's, although it was colored differently.

 _"Oh no…"_

Bardock's view quickly switched, as he was inside of the ship. A purple person that looked a lot like Frieza without the horns was staring at the pod.

"We are prepared for interception, Lord Cooler." said one of Purple Frieza's henchmen.

"NO!" Bardock screamed. "I need to protect my race, but Kakarot might die! He needs my protection!" He dragged himself to his pod, trying to ignore the searing pain in his legs.

"What was the coordinates for that planet Kakarot was going to? Earth? Right, those are the ones." Bardock pushed his buttons on his pod, and flew off in the direction of his son.

* * *

It took about four hours, but Bardock managed to get close to Kakarot's pod, and he was trailing behind him. It happened to be just in time, as the same ship that he saw in his dream was floating precariously above them. He clicked his scouter to see who he was facing once he infiltrated the ship. The powers were quite high, with the biggest one at 750,000. Bardock prepared to open the pod, but he saw Kakarot's pod flew past the ship without problem. He waited for a little while, Spirit Cannon charging in case he needed to use it. However, he also passed the ship without confrontation. Bardock sighed with relief, when he heard a large boom behind him. Bardock quickly realized that Planet Vegeta had finally met its end.

"Gine…Raditz…I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you guys from that tyrant." Bardock cursed as he flew off in his pod. "I'll take revenge on you guys, and I'll take Kakarot too. That bastard has no chance when facing two Saiyans like us. I will raise and train my son."

He collapsed again as he waited for his pod to land on Earth.

* * *

Bardock woke up again in his damaged pod, finally feeling better, although very hungry. He scraped some of the dried blood off of his forehead as he lifted himself up. He found himself in a place surrounded by trees after climbing out of the massive crater. He looked up and saw a horned animal staring straight at him, seemingly horrified at the alien that landed right in front of him. Bardock charged a finger beam and struck the animal through the chest.

"I have some food now!" said Bardock, flashing a rare smile. After all, there wasn't much to smile about, given that he and Kakarot were the last two Saiyans remaining. Bardock had absolutely no idea where to find his son.

"He has a power level of two. That's less than these pathetic creatures on this planet. All I have to do is look for the kid who looks like me, and has a tail. I don't even understand why we didn't end up in the same position. Our coordinates were the same." said Bardock in between bites. Once he was done, he set off in search of Kakarot, trying as hard as he could to ignore the planet's inhabitants looking at him and not-so-subtly pointing at his bloody armor, hair, and his tail.

"What's your problem? Haven't ever seen anyone like me before?" he said, growing increasingly irritated at the staring.

"Well-" someone answered, but he was unable to finish, because Bardock fired another Finger Beam through his house, setting it on fire.

"Next time one of you idiots point at me, that beam will hit your chest. Got it?" Given the scared looks that everyone was giving him gave him an answer. Smirking in satisfaction, he continued to walk in search of another pod.

Somehow, after just one week, Bardock managed to get himself closer to his full power, finally able to fly again, making his voyages much easier. As such, it didn't take more than two hours to find Kakarot's smoldering spacepod. It was clear that Kakarot had a much harder landing than he did. Clicking his scouter, Bardock noticed that there were only two power levels of relatively the same value.

"That's the last time I use this thing," said Bardock, as he pulled off his scouter and crushed it with his hands. "I can't risk Frieza knowing we're alive." He ventured off in the same direction of the two power levels.

Once he got to the top of an annoyingly large mountain, he looked and saw Kakarot in a barrel, fussing loudly at the person who was carrying him.

"An old man, huh?" Bardock thought. "I can take him pretty easily and get my son back." He jumped in front of the old man, who was so startled that he dropped Kakarot, who screamed loudly as he fell down the cliff.

"You IDIOT! What are you doing with Kakarot?" Bardock yelled at the stranger.

"K-Kakarot? That's Goku that you're talking about. I'll let you know if I find a Kakarot lying around." stammered the old man. Bardock fought the urge to slap him because of his stupidity

"Gok-What kind of nonsense are you saying. He's my son! Can you not tell? We have the same hair and tail. That wouldn't be a coincidence, old man! Stay out of my family affairs!" Bardock hit the old man, easily knocking him out. He charged a finger beam when he heard a sickening crack. It appeared that Kakarot had hit the ground.

"Crap! I forgot about Kakarot!" Bardock jumped and flew down the cliff to rescue his unconscious son. He cradled Kakarot's bleeding head in his hand and flew back up to the old man, who was coming to.

"Leave Goku alone!" The man now was getting angry.

"I already told you that he's Kakarot!" Bardock was getting increasingly frustrated with the man. "He needs medical help! He's cracked his goddamn head!"

"Give him to me. I'll take care of him."

Bardock, with great reluctance, handed the old man his son.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

* * *

After a week, Kakarot finally came to. Bardock merely smiled.

 _"What he lacks in power, he makes up for it in endurance."_

However, Kakarot embraced the old man, but began to cry when Bardock tried to pick him up again.

With increasing fury, Bardock said, "Keep him with you for now. Remember, though, I'll be back for my son, old man."

He then flew off, trying to stay strong despite his terrible feeling of being shunned. He now had two missions: To get back his son, and to defeat Frieza.

 **A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please review! On the topic of my other stories, I am working on them. I hope to have Chapter 8 of Unfogging the Past out within a week or so, so look out for that! Also, I will be addressing the character that you know as Goku as Goku now, instead of Kakarot.**


	2. Saiyan Pride

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter! I appreciate all of your reviews, and to reply to JollyPayton's review, I already have a broad idea on how I'm going to progress this story. Without further ado, Chapter 2 of Dragon Ball Bardock!**

 **Chapter 2: Saiyan Pride**

Bardock smirked as he flexed his muscles in front of the mirror, admiring his fixed armor. He had bullied a scientist to figure out how to patch up his armor.

"I think it suits me nicely. What do you think?" asked Bardock. The scientist only shuddered in response.

"I'll take that as a positive comment." Bardock clapped the man on the shoulder. Just then, a short kid with blue hair ran by him to hug the scientist's leg. She looked at Bardock and seemed shocked by his appearance.

"Daddy, who's that?" the girl asked.

"Bulma, this is a man who hired me to create a suit of armor for him. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be leaving?" said the scientist. Bardock made a mock-sadness face before leaving without muttering thanks.

"These humans, they're always so paranoid when the see me strolling the streets. I'm not going to bother them unless they do something that makes me angry. What should I do now? I haven't seen Kakarot in like a month, so maybe I should go check on him. I believe that there's a full moon tonight. Would be nice to transform into an Oozaru and take Kakarot with me. That old man won't be able to do anything when Kakarot turns into an ape." Bardock casually flew in the direction where he found his son the last time. Now that he was spending time on Earth, he was able to detect others' power levels without relying on his scouter.

Bardock found his way back to the old man's hut and barged in through the door. The old man looked shocked to see him again.

"Yeah, it's me again. I did tell you that I would be coming back to check on my kid. If I'm happy with what I see, I might just go ahead and take him with me." Bardock stopped when a baby started crawling out towards them.

"Kakarot!" Bardock said with a smile, holding out his arms for his young son. Unfortunately, Kakarot didn't crawl towards his call of "Kakarot," but he went straight towards the old man's call of "Goku."

"What the hell have you done to him, old man?" Bardock yelled, clearly infuriated.

"First of all, my name is Gohan. I'd suggest that you call me that." Bardock rudely scoffed at Gohan's request. "Second, I told you that his name is Goku. Why would he respond to you when you don't even know his name?"

Bardock seemed on the verge of exploding. "Kakarot is his name! He's MY son, whom I had with MY wife, and I'm not going to let you change his name because he hurt his head!"

Bardock turned swiftly on his heel and left, before remembering what he was there for.

"One more thing, Gohan. I had come here to take Kakarot away for the night, because there is something that I need to do with him, and it'll be dangerous with others around. Clearly, neither of you want me around here, so I'll leave, but I want to leave with one final warning. Do not let Kakarot look at the moon tonight. It's too dangerous. Knock him out if you have to, but make sure that he doesn't catch a glimpse of the moon. If he does, it will spell your doom. Got it?"

Gohan nodded, completely silent. He was wondering exactly what it was that Bardock was warning him about.

"Wait. Can you tell me what happens if Goku sees the moon tonight?"

"Kakarot will be forced through a horrendous transformation. He will lose all sense of who he is. I am able to maintain control during this transformation, so I will be able to take on Kakarot in his transformed state. Since you don't want me here, I'll be leaving now." Bardock left the house, fuming because of Gohan and Goku's behavior around him.

"I'm still going to stay here, just in case Gohan does something stupid."

Later that night, the full moon was indeed shining bright in the sky. Bardock was able to find a dark spot where he would not see the Blutz Waves. He stared inside the home, watching and waiting in case Goku transformed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was sitting with Goku. Unfortunately, Goku was facing the window, where he would most likely transform if he had looked out the window. However, Goku was fast asleep, so there was almost no chance that he would transform. Bardock was getting a little tired himself, until a shout of "GOKU!" was heard. Bardock sprinted as fast as he could to the home, not wanting to look at the full moon just yet. When he barged in, Goku was on the floor, staring at the moon with red eyes. Bardock grabbed Gohan by the scruff of his neck.

"Get out of here, and run away as fast as you can!" Bardock hissed at Gohan.

"What's happening?"

"Kakarot's transformation, you idiot! That's what's happening!"

Gohan didn't hesitate a moment longer and began to run. Bardock picked up Goku, who was just beginning his transformation, with thick black fur enveloping his body and his diaper ripping to shreds. Bardock dropped Goku on the ground and looked up at the moon himself. Goku was almost finishing, with his eyes going completely red and unleashing a fierce roar.

Bardock felt his own transformation beginning, with his armor stretching with his growing body. By the time everything was finished, Bardock was taller that Goku, who had destroyed the house as Bardock was transforming. He quickly sped at Goku, whirled him around by the shoulder, and launched a massive punch at him that sent Goku flying some hundred yards back.

"IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO GET ANGRY AT, I'M YOUR GUY, KAKAROT!" Bardock growled. Goku only roared in response. Getting up, he ripped a tree from its roots and threw it at his offender. Bardock merely fired a mouth beam at it and vaporized it. He then began to dash at Goku, who also began to dash at Bardock. They engaged in a mini-brawl which ended with Bardock managing to grab Goku's tail. Goku stopped dead in his tracks, but turned his massive head to look at his father. Goku clawed uselessly at Bardock, who only laughed and squeezed it harder.

"Whatever you do, Kakarot, it's not going to hurt me. I'm far too powerful for you to launch an offensive. Now, let's sta-" Bardock was unable to finish his cocky speech because he got punched in the head by Goku. Bardock tumbled and fell, clearly startled by his son's incredibly powerful attack. Now sporting a large cut on his head, Bardock staggered, trying to get the blood out of his eyes, before blindly rushing at Goku. Goku, who had been busying himself by firing mouth beams at the burning remains of his house, recognized his offender and began to lunge back at Bardock.

The two launched at eachother in a large blast of light. When the light had dispersed, a massive tail had fallen on the ground.

Bardock's tail.

Bardock noticed this, as he began to start shrinking back down to his old form, but heavily drained by the last attack. Now heavily panting on the ground, he wiped the blood from his face and flew up to face his massive son.

"There's...nothing that I can do…about it. Except…" Bardock got an idea, although it would end both his and Goku's transformations. He began to pump all of his energy into one last attack, with a massive ball of blue light shining from his hands. He began to fly up, and prepared to launch his attack.

"This is for your own good, Kakarot." Bardock said, before launching his Final Spirit Cannon straight at the moon. It blew up on contact, and Goku ended his rampage, now staring at the place where the moon once was, before shrinking down. Where the behemoth once was, now there lay a sleeping baby. Bardock picked him up and began to fly towards the highest power in the vicinity, which was draining fast. When he stopped, he found Gohan, barely breathing. It seemed that he had sustained numerous head injuries, and he was dying because of hit.

"Stay alive, Goh-Gohan. I n-need you to take c-care of Kakarot for me. The boy doesn't l-like me."

Bardock lay Goku down in Gohan's arms, completely oblivious to the fact that Gohan was hardly breathing, clearly dying. He then began to fly away, although he collapsed about five hundred yards from his son.

Little did Bardock know, Gohan died not long after he left, and he didn't hear the screams of sorrow from Goku.

 **A/N: Depressing ending, huh? Anyways, I love to hear your comments, so please review! Also, to avoid confusion for the next chapter, it will definitely start after Goku leaves with Bulma on their quest for the Dragon Balls. Also, I believe that I will start the chapter after the gang's first run-in with Yamcha and Puar.**


	3. Family Reunion?

**A/N:Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit busy but here's the new chapter of DBB!**

 **Quick Review Q/A:  
**

 **JollyPayton: It'll probably be a situation where Goku knows that Bardock is his father, but his good nature prevents him from identifying with Bardock.  
**

 **nimedhel09: Goku was three in Chapter 2. In this chapter, he is twelve.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: A Family Reunion?**

Bardock continued to swim after Goku, who had departed with a blue-haired girl and a pig not too long ago. There were times when Bardock wanted to see how his son was doing, but there were other times when he wanted to train, away from Goku, to become stronger. However, that was extremely difficult in the beginning because Bardock needed to adjust to the loss of his tail, although it had become better over the course of nine years.

Bardock stopped swimming once he saw the pig turning into a fish and jumping into the lake. He tried to rub his eyes and convince himself that he was dreaming, but the pig was still gone. He heard the blue-haired girl shout "OOLONG!" before Bardock felt something slimy slip against his leg. He dove deeper into the water to see the pig-fish called Oolong who started swimming as fast as he could now that there was someone else in the water. Bardock flew after Oolong and snatched him by the tail. The older Saiyan threw Oolong at Goku, who caught him…in his teeth.

"I could've sworn I saw a hand throwing Oolong towards us. Did you see anything, Goku?"

After spitting out Oolong, Goku answered: "I think I saw a tail, but I didn't see a hand, Bulma." Bulma sighed as she remembered that Goku was more preoccupied with catching Oolong than focusing on why Oolong just flew out of the water. Then, all of her thoughts were wiped completely and replaced with one horrifying thought: Goku saw a tail. A tail.

"Uh, Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku looked up at her, indicating that she should go on. "Exactly what kind of tail did you see?"

"Well, it looked almost like m-" Goku was cut of when an explosion occurred in the boat. Oolong returned back to his pig form.

"Man in…water…snatched me…" Oolong blubbered.

"WHAT?" Bulma shouted, clearly shocked. She pulled out a gun and began to fire at the place where Oolong was thrown.

Because of his Saiyan endurance, bullets would not harm Bardock, but that didn't stop him from being shocked with the sharp pain of lead hitting his head.

"OW!" Bardock shouted with pain, resurfacing and yanking the bullet from his head. Instead of receiving sympathy, he got three screams of equal caliber.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" Bulma asked, clearly shocked at the man who looked exactly like Goku.

"I know who he is. He killed my grandpa when I was three years old!" Goku shouted, clearly getting angry. "He's a cold, heartless murderer! He doesn't deserve to live!" Goku leapt through the air and dropped a quick punch on Bardock's cheek. He retaliated by punching his own son in the gut, trying to ignore the groans of pain coming from Goku's mouth. Goku whipped a large red rod from his back, and held it out in order to fight Bardock.

"Power Pole, extend!" The red rod glowed and began to grow in size, obeying Goku's commands. Bardock smirked.

"So this is your biggest weapon against me, Kakarot?" Bardock asked. He then grabbed the pole. "These toothpicks are holding you back. I could destroy this quite quickly if you wanted me to. Learn to use your fists or charge up long range energy attacks, like this one." Bardock fired a Finger Beam at a nearby rock and decimated it. "There is plenty more power where that came from. Oh, and by the way, whatever happened to your grandfather is your own fault. I admit that I was there, but I was trying to prevent you from killing your own grandpa."

Goku uselessly tried to wrench his Power Pole out of the man's grip, but it was no use. "Don't deny it, you worthless bastard. Don't think that I didn't see you and your pathetic attempts to hide. After seeing you, I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to avenge my grandfather." Bardock quickly let go of the Power Pole, now shocked with the accusations that his son was piling against him.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to avenge your grandfather, if you just let me expla-"

"SHUT UP!" Goku sank his fist into Bardock's gut, causing him to cough up blood, before he noticed something strange happening with Goku that made him stop.

Goku's power was increasing substantially as he got angrier and angrier. Goku's hair was rising, and a small golden flash was also seen, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"There's no way…how could Kakarot be the Legendary Super Saiyan? King Vegeta told me that it was Paragus's kid, not mine. He had a power level of 2! Broly had 10000! But I saw the golden hair! Kakarot, my son, a Super Saiyan!" Bardock thought. An immense sense of pride swelled up inside of him, even if his own son was trying to beat the tar out of him. Something about the new revelation caused Bardock to stop resisting Goku's assault. A punch landed on his face. Another kick to his gut. The merciless abuse continued, all because Bardock wished not to end the fight. One final punch shoved him into the water for good.

"I'm going to leave you alive. Use my mercy as a blessing and don't come near me or my friends ever again." Goku swam back to the boat and climbed in. Bulma began to row, speechless, while Oolong had fainted, completely shocked by Goku's fighting prowess. Bardock swam out of the water and waited until the others were out of sight.

"Kakarot is the Legendary Super Saiyan. If only I could somehow convince him that I had nothing to do with Gohan's death. Maybe I could remind him that I'm his actual parent? Or maybe I could somehow show him that I'm much stronger than he is so he becomes stronger, then make him really angry by killing a friend of his? Either way, I know what I have to do. I have to train the boy and wrestle his potential out of him."

 **A/N: Did you like it? Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Regarding Goku's brief Super Saiyan transformation:**

 **I realize that Goku is not near strong enough to become a Super Saiyan, but I needed a way to transition into the next couple of chapters.**


	4. Bandits, Hermits, and Turtle Waves

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait with this last chapter, but I've been busy with work. I'm making it up to you, though, with a much longer chapter! This chapter introduces Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and the Ox-King! It also introduces an original move made by Bardock, the Spirit Beam!**

 **Review Q/A:**

 **.3950: That's a really good idea! I'll try to incorporate it in the coming chapters!**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 4 of Dragon Ball Bardock!**

Bardock gasped as he surfaced again from the water, his mind still completely shocked at the previous revelation.

"He had absolutely no power, yet he's the Super Saiyan? How is that even possible?" He muttered as he dried off…by rolling in the grass. Bardock began to lift himself up, but winced as he had a rather strong pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw a large crack in his armor.

"Damn it!" Bardock cursed as he lifted his armor over his head, before dropping his undershirt, looking at his stomach, which was now throbbing. Sure enough, there was a large red mark where Goku had hit him.

"Well, my armor has become completely useless. How could Kakarot inflict that much damage? He's a kid! It must have been that scientist! He doesn't know how to properly construct Saiyan ar…" Bardock's voice trailed off, as he began to remember his last meeting with the scientist.

 _"That scientist. He had a blue-haired daughter. She saw me. What was her name…Bu…Bull? No, that's stupid. Wait, wait, wait! Bulma! That was her name, Bulma! How the hell did Kakarot and Bulma meet? Kakarot lives in the mountains! Bulma lives in the city! They must have some sort of common mission that has brought them together. The girl must have shown me no sympathy because she knows I threatened her father!"_ Bardock thought, completely losing his mind over the matter at hand. He clearly wanted to know why Goku and Bulma were in a boat together, along with a pig who knew how to shapeshift. He looked on over to the other side of the shore, where he saw Goku sitting on a yellow cloud, while the pig had transformed into a motorcycle, waiting for Bulma to use him.

"I need to be a bit more stealthy with Kakarot. He is under the delusion that I was the one who killed his grandfather, while it was his own doing." Bardock said aloud while pulling up his undershirt. He then stared at his ruined armor, before charging up a Finger Beam, that was pure red in color: Frieza's Death Beam. "Now, the only thing that I will ever agree with Frieza on." Bardock finished charging up the Death Beam and shot it at his armor, completely obliterating it. Then, he continued his trek, although walking gingerly because of his stomach, which was now swelling up and showing through the undershirt.

* * *

By this time, Goku and the gang had gotten exactly nowhere, except for the fact that Oolong was hiding in the bushes, coming down with a severe case of medicine-induced diarrhea, screaming at Goku, who was laughing while plugging his nose.

"Goku, you know that man who we just ran into?" Bulma asked, also realizing that she had met Bardock before.

"Yes?" Goku said, immediately losing the smile on his face while turning around to stare at Bulma, not wanting to talk about, who he thought, was his grandfather's killer.

"I've met him before, too." Bulma said with disgust. "I was just sitting there, playing with my dolls, and I looked up, and there he was, threatening to hurt my father if he did not build something for him."

"You see, Bulma? He's a heartless person who doesn't deserve to live. If I see him again, I'll make sure that he doesn't wake up in the morning."

"Goku, there's something strange about that man, though. He has your hair. Do you think that he could be an older brother, or your father?"

"No. Even if he has some sort of relationship with me, I refuse to recognize it. My Grandpa Gohan was my family. You're my best friend. So is Oolong. I don't need someone like him in my life."

Oolong chose that moment to walk out of he bushes, blushing furiously. It took one look from Goku to start laughing again, while Bulma also chuckled. Oolong gnashed his teeth furiously, transforming into a gun and shooting at Goku, hitting him directly in the forehead. Goku continued to laugh unaffected.

"Damn! I wish that changing shape changed strength, too, otherwise my bullets have no effect on him." Oolong muttered as he turned back into a pig. "Can we go now? Where are we going, anyway?"

Bulma decided to answer. "We are going to…"

Bardock tried to find an easy place in the river to jump over without hurting himself too badly, when he heard a loud scream. "FIRE MOUNTAIN?!"

"So Kakarot is going to Fire Mountain?" Bardock smirked, finally realizing that stupidity could sometimes be a big help. "That shouldn't be too hard to find. It's a mountain made of fire, so that shouldn't be too hard to find."

He began to blast off in search of Fire Mountain, but not before sensing a large power level in the same direction that he was flying in. It wasn't as strong as Bardock's, but he still went down to investigate. Little did he know, a pair of binoculars was following his flight pattern…

"Yamcha! Yamcha! I found someone!" Puar said.

"Good work, Puar! Let's rob him of his capsules!" Yamcha replied, clearly excited that he got new prey after so long. Yamcha leapt onto his bike and shot after the flying man.

Bardock landed on the ground, noticing that the strong power level was fast approaching him. It turned out to be…

To be…

…A man riding his bike, with a flying blue cat in tow.

He held up his gun to Bardock. "Hey, give me all of your capsules, and I won't hurt you!"

"I don't have any capsules, you idiot. Where on my body would I hide something?" Bardock motioned all over his body, indicating that his skin tight bodysuit could not hide anything, or it would show.

"Do you think I'm stupid? What's that?" Yamcha pointed at Bardock's stomach, where his throbbing wound lay.

"No. That's a wound. Can you tell the difference, or do I have to explain it to you?"

"Don't lie to me. I'm Yamcha, the Great Bandit, and I have killed numerous people because they lied to me! You're next!" Yamcha ran up to Bardock and grabbed the bump that he thought was a bunch of capsules.

Bardock began to gawk in pain, before kicking Yamcha in the groin and sending him recoiling. "Really? Nice to meet you, Yamcha. I'm Bardock, a Saiyan Warrior, and you're going to be sorry that you did that." Bardock launched at Yamcha with frightening speed, before punching him in the gut. Yamcha tried to land a single hit on Bardock, and he failed and Bardock did multiple backflips, before stopping on his hands and launching back at Yamcha, but stopped as Yamcha grabbed one of Bardock's legs. Undeterred, Bardock kicked him in the face, sending Yamcha to the ground, groaning in pain.

"I barely used a quarter of my power, Yamcha, that's disappointing for you. How can you be a bandit when you can't land a hit?"

"I'm not done yet, Bardock. Do you think that something like that would do damage to me?" Yamcha questioned, getting up, seemingly untouched.

"All right. Show me, tough guy." Bardock put himself into his fighting stance. Yamcha went into his own and began to power up.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha began to start moving with incredible speed, his fist out and prepared to attack Bardock. He landed a hit on Bardock's gut-in the same place that Goku's foot hit him. Bardock doubled over, and powered up and started beating up Yamcha, who was still moving quite fast, but Bardock managed to work through the pain, so he kept up with Yamcha.

"What did I just tell you? It's a wound, you imbecile!" Bardock continued to mercilessly cripple Yamcha, but the assault stopped when Yamcha managed to land a hit, keeping Bardock at bay long enough in order to power up again. Both assumed their fighting stances, with Yamcha making the first move, until he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes seemed fixated on something in the distance, so Bardock turned around to see what he was staring at. He looked and saw Bulma, Goku, and Oolong finally making their way up the hill.

"She's…gorgeous." Yamcha didn't take his eyes off of Bulma. Bardock looked at Bulma, who seemed to be staring right back at Yamcha. Bardock burst into laughter, looking back at Yamcha, who looked like he was going to drool.

Suddenly snapping back into his senses, Yamcha started to talk again. "Sh-Shut up! It isn't funny!" He yelled, going red.

"Believe me, Yamcha, it is. Stopping a fight just because you've had love at first sight? It's freaking hilarious!" Bardock was about to point out his wonderful rhyming skills, but was interrupted by Yamcha dashing straight at him, poised to punch him in the gut again. This time, however, Bardock was prepared and flipped Yamcha, kneed him in the gut, and tossed him on the ground before flying off, once again nursing his heavy wound on his stomach that seemed to be leaking blood.

"It's not something I wanted to do, but he tried to go on the offensive too many times. And in the same place over and over again! What the hell did I do? Just tell him that I couldn't hide any capsules in my bodysuit? First my armor cracked by Kakarot, and now my bodysuit wrecked by Yamcha." Bardock grimaced as he moved a bit, causing more pain to his gut.

Meanwhile, back at the desert, Goku and the gang had come up to Yamcha.

"What happened here?" Bulma asked, clearly worried.

"Didn't you see? That man was there again, beating up this guy!" Goku said, anger quickly rising again. "What the hell does he want? Why do I have the feeling that he's following me?"

"Wait a second!" Oolong said, finally calming down. "He's flying off in the direction of Fire Mountain! You don't think that he's after the Dragon Balls, do you?"

"You know what? That's actually a pretty good reason. He must want something really dangerous, because he's fighting everyone that gets in his way." Goku said, also realizing that the mysterious man was after the Dragon Balls. A groan was heard from the ground, and the trio realized why they had stopped in the first place.

"Let me see if I can get him on the Nimbus." Goku picked up Yamcha and called the Nimbus before climbing on top. Unfortunately, when Goku let go of Yamcha, he fell through the cloud and back onto the sand.

"GOKU! He's badly injured, and you're pushing him off your stupid cloud!"

"I didn't push him off, Bulma. He's just not pure-hearted."

Goku got off of the Nimbus and picked up Yamcha. Puar, who had been hiding throughout the whole ordeal, chose that moment to come out of his hiding spot to help his best friend.

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Are you okay?" Puar questioned, completely oblivious to the three people already around Yamcha.

"We've got him. If you could tell us where he stays, that would be nice." Goku said. Puar nodded and began to lead the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock was still flying in the air, searching for Fire Mountain, until he saw a massive dinosaur. Feeling hungry, he flew down to attack it and get some meat. As soon as Bardock was about to fire a Finger Beam at it, a large green beam struck the dinosaur, completely vaporizing it.

"Damn it! There goes my food!" Bardock began to fly down, when another beam shot out, but this time, it was in Bardock's direction. He deflected it, and landed on the ground to find the source of the beams. It turned out to be a little girl, wearing a helmet with a sharp blade and a laser cannon on top.

"Wait…" Bardock stopped in his tracks, realizing that she made to throw the blade in the air. Once it left her hand, Bardock dodged it, before stopping in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you, so stop trying to hurt me!" Bardock yelled, making sure that she got the message. The girl nodded, but screamed and pointed off in the distance, so he turned around to see what was happening. Bardock was able to dodge the blade within a split second. He turned back to the girl, clearly shocked, but she started speaking before he could.

"Sorry about that. I just haven't seen you around before, and you looked scary in the air like that, so I tried to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I'm Chi-Chi, by the way. What's your name?"

"Bardock," he answered, still recovering from nearly losing his head. "Well, Chi-Chi, where are your parents? A young girl like you shouldn't be around here, by yourself."

"Well, my father lives up in a castle at Fire Mountain, but he's finally gotten sick and tired of having the flames cover his castle. So he sent me out to find the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, to get something called the Bansho Fan, so that we can put out the flames."

"I could probably get the flames out, but wouldn't that destroy the castle?" Bardock asked, clearly getting interested.

"At this point, I don't really care, and I don't think that my father cares that much, either." Chi-Chi answered. "So you can really put out the fire?"

"I should be able to. I have been working on this new move that should be able to put the fire out, but it might destroy the mountain and the castle, so I should be able to put it out."

"Cool! So let's go!"

"Do you want to fly, Chi-Chi? I can carry you to Fire Mountain." Once Chi-Chi nodded, Bardock picked her up and blasted off, although a little slower so Chi-Chi could adjust.

* * *

Back at Yamcha's house, Yamcha was finally conscious again. Goku was pacing around the room, Oolong was sitting on the ground, Puar was hugging Yamcha's shoulder, and Bulma was trying to put bandages onto Yamcha's wounds, but he was flinging every time she touched him.

"Relax, Yamcha. I'm only trying to help you." Bulma said.

"It's just that I'm…s-so nervous around b-beautiful women." Yamcha replied, blushing. The two looked into each other's eyes, smiling at one another, until Goku's voice stopped the moment.

"Bulma, remember when we met the Turtle Hermit? I want to go meet him for just a bit. Stay here with Yamcha. I want to get stronger."

Bulma nodded. Goku ran out and jumped on his Nimbus and flew towards Master Roshi's.

* * *

"Daddy, this is Bardock. He said that he can extinguish Fire Mountain without the Bansho Fan!"

Chi-Chi's father looked at Bardock. Despite looking so menacing, he started talking in a very jolly manner. "Why, hello there, Bardock! I am the Ox-King, and I see that you've met my daughter, Chi-Chi! Now, about the mountain, are you sure that you can put it out?"

"Yes, sir." Bardock replied. He stepped out in front of the mountain and placed his hands out in front of him.

"Spirit Beam…" Bardock began to charge his attack. After ten seconds, his hands began to glow and a large yellow ball of energy formed.

"FIRE!" Bardock yelled. A large yellow wave of energy burst out of his hands and made a beeline towards Fire Mountain. It made contact with the mountain and blew up the mountain on contact, blowing up the little castle as a result.

* * *

Goku jumped out of his Nimbus and landed in front of the large, pink house.

"Hello! Master Roshi?" Goku called out. Sure enough, a short, balding man came out.

"Hello there, Goku!" Master Roshi said, waving at Goku. "I didn't expect to see you here so fast! I take it that your mission is complete?"

"No, sir, but I will stay here when we are finished. I just have a quick question for you. I fought this man a while ago, and he told me that I could channel my energy into powerful attacks. Do you know anything about this, Master Roshi?"

"Actually, I do know one such attack. It's one that is very difficult to master, though. It took me fifty years to master such an attack. It's called the Kamehameha. Let me show you the moves." Master Roshi began his attack.

"Ka…" Roshi cupped his hands together.

"Me…" Roshi moved his hands behind him.

"Ha…"

"Me…" A big, blue ball of energy was now dazzling from Roshi's palms.

"HA!" Roshi thrust his hands forward, shooting the massive energy wave through the ocean. Goku, who had been sitting patiently, jumped up in excitement. He ran up to the shore, and started the move himself.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Sure enough, a much weaker wave of energy flew through the ocean.

"Awww…it wasn't as strong as yours, Master Roshi." Goku said, dejected.

"It took you fifty seconds to learn what took me fifty years!" Master Roshi said, recovering from his initial shock.

"Oh, wow. I guess you're right, Master!" Goku exclaimed. "I should get back now, my friends must be waiting. Thanks again, Master Roshi!"

As Goku flew off, Master Roshi sat down. "That kid amazes me…"

* * *

Yamcha was all patched up, and watched as Bulma waited for Goku. Suddenly, Goku barged in through the door.

"Did the Turtle Hermit help you?" Bulma asked.

"Yup! Let's get going now!"

As Goku, Bulma, and Oolong prepared to leave, Yamcha started talking again.

"Can I come with you guys?" He asked, expecting a harsh rejection. However, Goku grinned and nodded. Yamcha got up and begat to follow them outside.

"Thanks, buddy! That was a beautiful display!" The Ox-King said, a smile on his face. "I'll do anything to repay you!"

"There's nothing I need right now, thanks. But could I stay with you guys for a bit? I just need to rest, then I'll be out of your hair." Bardock replied.

"Sure, no problem!"

Bardock nodded and sat on some rubble.

 _"Kakarot, what could you be doing out there? I'll find out, though."_

 **A/N: So, did you like it? Reviews are always appreciated! The next chapter will probably introduce Emperor Pilaf and his cronies.**


	5. Pilaf Moves In

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter!**

 **However, before I start, I want to address something. A fellow FanFiction writer, Jay(HeroMadero), who is writing _The Rise of Bardock: A New Legacy,_ has been diagnosed with a slow-growing tumor. Please keep him and his family in your thoughts and prayers. I would love to see you guys give him the same support that you have given me, and all of the other FanFiction writers. Jay, our hearts are with you.**

 **Review Q/A:**

 **Mr. Review-Thanks, I appreciate this!**

 **Rooroobazooka-Well, here it is!**

 **Chapter 5: Pilaf Moves In**

"Are you sure that you don't want anything in repayment, Bardock?" the Ox-King asked. He had been doing so for the last ten minutes.

Bardock finally got up. "Okay. Let me see if I can find anything that I like." He started to walk through the rubble, trying to see what was spared from his Spirit Beam.

 _"Gold has no meaning to me. All I want is for my family to be together again. Gine and Raditz are most likely dead, and Kakarot hates me. I wish that there was a way to reunite again."_ Bardock thought. Just then, he saw a shiny object underneath the rubble. He shifted the rubble around and saw what the object was.

It was orange and shiny, and it had five red stars on it. Bardock picked it up and began to walk back to the Ox-King and Chi-Chi.

"I like this thing." Bardock said, holding it up in front of the sun.

"Anything you want, Bardock. Something like that is small payment for freeing us from our curse."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha was finally back on his feet. Suddenly, the team of three had become a team of five, with Yamcha and Puar tagging along. Oolong was still scared of Fire Mountain, though.

"Do I have to go? Puar is more useful than I am."

"No, you're still coming. Just because you're a coward, doesn't mean that you shouldn't face your fears." Bulma said, quite aggravated.

"Could you guys stop slacking? Look at Goku, he's far ahead the rest of us!" Yamcha yelled. Bulma looked embarrassed as she picked up Oolong by the ears and dragged him along.

Meanwhile, Goku was in his own world, constantly thinking about the mystery man.

 _"Why does he have such a strange obsession with me? What could he possibly want with the Dragon Balls?"_

He stopped to let the others catch up to him.

"Maybe he'll be there once we get to Fire Mountain."

"Goku? Is everything all right?" Yamcha asked, clearly concerned about his friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm all right." Goku replied, finally snapping back to reality. Yamcha had also stopped, waiting for Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Once they were all on the same path, they continued onward.

* * *

Bardock looked at the ball at different angles, watching it shining. Suddenly, it began to glow. Shocked, he dropped it onto the ground.

He started to look around for something that could be causing the disturbance. Bardock couldn't find anything, so he turned around, but he saw three shadowy figures looking around in the rubble…

"Ack! Where is that Dragon Ball? You idiots aren't looking hard enough!" Emperor Pilaf yelled, clearly disgruntled.

"Sorry, sire. We're looking as hard as we can." Shu cried, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Are you sure that this is Fire Mountain, sire? I heard that it was supposed to be, you know, on fire?" Mai asked. Pilaf flushed, but still continued to whine.

"That's where the radar said the Dragon Ball was, so that's where we're looking! Now, keep searching, you worthless henchmen!" Pilaf screamed. Shu and Mai whimpered as they continued digging through the rubble, but they soon stopped when a large shadow came upon them.

"And what do you think you're doing? Haven't your mothers told you that it's rude to take other people's things?" Bardock questioned, looking angered.

"W-w-we're looking for the Dr-" Shu started, trembling, but Pilaf slapped him.

"Stop it, you idiot! Don't tell the guy that we're looking for the Dragon Balls!" Pilaf screamed, but stopped as he realized his horrible mistake.

"Dragon Balls? Really? Care to tell me what those are?" Bardock asked, stifling a laugh.

Pilaf wasn't listening, though. His eyes were fixated on Bardock's hand, where the Dragon Ball was glowing.

"Give me that, old man." Pilaf said, now drooling in desperation.

"What? Why?"

"That's a Dragon Ball. Give it to me!"

"Give me one good reason to do that."

"You have no idea what kind of power those balls possess. I can wish for world domination with those balls! What would you wish for, huh? Less stupid hair?"

Bardock grabbed his hair his frustration. "These balls can grant any wish?"

"Yes! Wait! No, they can't! They can only grant petty wishes!" Pilaf yelled, realized his even worse mistake.

"World domination isn't petty, you monkey." Bardock said, smirking; however, his mind was reeling. He completely ignored Pilaf's shoutings in protest.

 _"These balls, they're unique! To grant any wish…I could wish Raditz and Gine back to life, and we'd be a family once again! We could help Kakarot understand that there are more of us!"_

"HEY!" A voice yelled, cutting off Bardock's thoughts. When he turned around, a silhouette of a kid with hair similar to his came over the hill.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Kakarot's here!" Bardock cursed. He left, much to the chagrin of Pilaf.

"Where is that man going with MY Dragon Ball?!" Pilaf yelled. He turned around to his two ashamed henchmen. "Well, don't just stand there, go after him!"

"Well, well, well, Kakarot. You're here, now." Bardock said, much calmer. Goku didn't seem to happy, though.

"So, you beat up Yamcha. Why? Did you want to kill him, too?"

"I want you to listen very carefully, Kakarot." Once seeing his annoyed face, Bardock reevaluated his words. "Fine, Goku. Now, listen to this. I didn't kill your grandfather, okay? I want to explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand, or you'd get so pissed, that you wouldn't think straight."

"Fine. Explain." Goku said, now seeming intrigued. Bardock cleared his throat and continued.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. You aren't from this planet. You are from the planet Vegeta, where a thriving race called the Saiyans resided. We were a race of strong, proud warriors who were able to dominate almost everyone else in the galaxy. You were born in a time of turmoil, though. One man was the cause of our madness. His name is Frieza, who ruled Planet Vegeta. We served him loyally for many years, conquering planets for him. Unfortunately, he turned on us, and killed all of the Saiyans. Only two Saiyans were not on the planet at that time. Those two? You, Kakarot, and me. Everyone else died. Our king, his heir, your mother, and your brother. All of them gone, all by that bastard, Frieza. Now, to you. When you landed on Earth, you got a severe head injury that caused you to forget your Saiyan heritage. That meant that you lost all sense of identity, and you saw your grandfather as your guardian, and me as a stranger who you didn't want in your life. This means that you forgot some other incredibly important facts about being Saiyans. Your tail holds a special power unique to our people. At the sight of the full moon, you can transform into an Oozaru, a giant monkey. Your power increases substantially, and unless you train yourself in this form, you will lose all sense of morality. I tried to transform to keep you in check, but you cut off my tail and killed your grandfather. Using what little energy I had left, I blew up the moon. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Your grandfather was dead. I'm sorry, but I was trying to stop you from killing your grandfather." Bardock explained. Goku looked calm, but as soon as he heard Bardock's accusation, he lost it.

"How dare you say that?! I think I'd know if I killed my grandfather! You don't deserve to live, you son of a bitch! You're going to die at my hands, and you won't come back!"

Goku lunged at Bardock, trying to punch him in the gut. After quickly dropping his Dragon Ball, Bardock quickly blocked it, and landed a solid blow to Goku's back. The assault was far from over, though. Bardock picked Goku up, and continued to punch and kick him, with Goku being unable to block most of the shots. Just as Bardock was about to land a blow on his head, Goku back flipped away from Bardock.

"What are you doing? Shying away from a fight?" Bardock asked.

Goku chuckled. "No, but I want to show you an attack of my own." He began to cup his hands in front of him, straight at Bardock.

"Ka...Me…Ha…Me…" The ball of energy rose from Goku's hands.

 _"No way!"_ Bardock though, mind reeling. _"He's made his own energy attack! A Kamehame!"_

Goku let his energy charge up, forming a bigger ball of energy.

"HA!" Goku fired the massive beam of energy, even bigger than the last.

 _"No, no, no! I have to stop the beam!"_ Bardock thrust his hands at the beam, and he began to absorb the energy. _"How has he gotten so strong in so little time? It's not as powerful as it could be, but it's unbelievable!"_ After a little while, Bardock felt that he had a better hold on the wave. _"Time to test his mental edge in a fight. I want to see if he believes that he's won before he knows for sure!"_

Bardock slowly dropped one of his hands, and threw a quick energy blast at the ground, causing it to explode in a cloud of dust. Goku finally stopped the attack, and began panting heavily.

"I…did…it." Goku said, in between large breath intakes. His friends had finally gotten over the hill.

"Goku! Are you all right?" Bulma asked, concerned about her friend. Goku turned around, panting, but smiling.

"I'm fine. I taught him a lesson he's never going to forget." Goku said, finally stopping his panting. "I'm starving, though. Let's find something to eat!" He began to walk, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Just as I thought, Kakarot. You believed that you won against me-a horrible weakness amongst fighters. That's something you have to learn. You're still weak. I absorbed the entire attack, so you wasted your energy on nothing." Bardock said, smirking. "Let this be a lesson to you. What if an evil Namekian came out and began to beat you up, but you fired one attack against him and gloated about your victory? He wouldn't die, and he would start to go after your friends to mess with your head."

Goku still stood there, frozen with fear. He was trembling, now knowing that he was completely outclassed.

"Now, let me show you how to perform a proper energy attack."

Bardock began to cup his hands at Goku. "Ka…Me…"

Goku was horrified. "He can't!"

"Ha…Me…" A much bigger ball of energy had formed from Bardock's hands, and he was giving time for it to charge. Soon enough, the energy had inflated to the size of a soccer ball. Bardock grinned.

"HA!" The wave was absolutely massive. It launched straight at Goku, but before it could make direct contact, Bardock moved the beam out of the way.

"Now, look at that. My attack was much bigger than yours was, and I'm not panting. So, tell me, Kakarot, who would win in a fight? Me, or you?"

Goku was about to answer, but he passed out. Bardock gently picked him up and handed him to Yamcha.

"Go ahead and take him further down this path. There is a girl and her father who can help Goku regain his strength." Bardock said, but Yamcha interrupted.

"Why should I trust you?" Yamcha asked. Bardock stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to Yamcha, with fire in his eyes.

"Because he's my son. I wouldn't want him dead." Bardock said, before turning around, trying to ignore the shock that all of Goku's friends had on their faces. Before he could move though, an explosion occurred. Pilaf's ship was rising and flying away. Bardock turned his head to find his Dragon Ball, but it was swiped from its spot.

"That two-timing blue freak!" Bardock yelled as he powered up and flew after him. "I WILL GET MY FAMILY BACK, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU BLUE CHIMP?"

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. How to Piss off Bardock

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but finals have been crazy these last couple of weeks. This chapter isn't as long as the last couple, but I hope that it's just as good!**

 **Review Q/A:**

 **Mr. Review: I know that, but Bardock doesn't know, unfortunately. Also, Congratulations! You're my tenth reivewer!**

"Ugh…" Goku groaned as he finally came to, suddenly finding out that he was still on the ground, but a face was looking at him. Goku screamed, completely shocked.

Chi-Chi looked highly affronted, but calmed down enough to shut Goku up. "Hello, Goku. How are you feeling?"

Goku's mind was reeling. "His Kamehameha didn't even hit me! Why do I feel so sick? Who is this girl, and how does she know my name?"

Finally getting out of his thoughts, Goku answered.

"I'm fine, thank you. Who are you, by the way? I don't believe I've met you." Goku asked.

Chi-Chi giggled, and then replied. "I'm Chi-Chi. Your friends brought you to me and my Daddy, and I've been taking care of you since."

"And where did he go?" Goku asked, getting worried.

"Who?"

"That man. He had the same hairstyle as me, and he's really vio-" Goku was cut off by Chi-Chi.

"Oh! You mean Bardock? He's a nice man. He helped Daddy, so I like him."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure we're talking about the same person? He's the reason why I'm in this state. How did he help your father? All he's done is fight me."

"We probably aren't talking about the same person. He used this 'Spirit Beam' where he was able to extinguish the flames of Fire Mountain. As you can see, the mountain blew up, too, but we can rebuild it."

Goku was now completely shocked. "Why would he do a favor for these two, but try to fight me every time I come near him."

Chi-Chi started talking again, interrupting Goku's thoughts. "Did you do something to make him upset? He seemed really aggressive, but he was still kind enough to free us from our curse."

"Maybe. Now, where are Bulma and Yamcha?" Goku asked, not wanting to think about Bardock any longer. Chi-Chi merely pointed to the right. Goku turned his head and saw something strange.

Bulma and Yamcha were doing some sort of happy dance, while Puar was floating around the two and laughing, while Oolong was standing five feet away, looking disgruntled, but his face brightened when he saw Goku getting up.

"Hey! You guys! Goku's awake!" Oolong cried happily.

Bulma and Yamcha did not answer.

"Fine. You lovebirds stay here, while Oolong proves that he is actually a good friend." Oolong quickly stomped in Goku's direction.

By the time Oolong made it to Goku and Chi-Chi, Goku had gotten up again.

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling?" Oolong asked, trying to kiss up to Goku.

"Uh…I'm fine, Oolong. Thanks for asking. Now, what did I miss?"

Oolong quickly became upset again. "Well, you missed their-" he jerked his thumb in Bulma and Yamcha's direction. "marriage."

Goku quickly shifted back into reality. "Wait! What about our mission? That man stole the Dragon Balls!"

Oolong was quick to reply. "We decided to take a stop here to let you rest for a little while."

Goku looked shocked. "I'm better now! Can we go?" He yelled. Oolong nodded and they started moving towards the happy couple.

Meanwhile, Bardock was angrily flying after the giant plane.

"He's not going to steal my chance for a wish! I actually have a meaningful wish to make!" Bardock yelled.

Pilaf laughed. "That guy with the stupid hair was such an idiot! I have another Dragon Ball. Two down, five to go!"

"Uh, sire, the guy with the stupid hair is following us." Shu said, now frantically sweating.

Pilaf, after recovering from his initial shock, began to complain. "Why is he following us? Mai, drop the plane so that I don't die!"

Mai began to drop the plane, but she wasn't fast enough. Bardock appeared at the front of the ship. He quickly began to charge up an energy blast, but just as he was about to fire his attack, Pilaf stopped him.

"Stop! This is my plane, and these are my rules! Rule number one, only the owner of the plane may break it! That's me, so back off!" Pilaf whined through his microphone.

"Really? Well, this is my energy, and these are my rules. Rule number one, the owner of the blast can do whatever the hell he wants to with it. That's me, so I'm going to throw it, regardless of your stupid rules!" Bardock mocked. Then, he fired the attack at the window, completely shattering it. Bardock flew in the plane, ready to apprehend the thieves.

"Now, where is my Dragon Ball?" Bardock questioned. Pilaf began to tremble in fear.

"It-it was a-a fake. I threw it out the window." Pilaf tried to make a lousy excuse for himself. Bardock did not look pleased.

"Bullshit! I've been following you this entire time! I think I would've seen an orange ball falling from the plane!" Bardock began to charge a Spirit Cannon. "Now, tell me where my Dragon Ball actually is, or I'll blow this plane up!"

Pilaf continued to tremble. "M-Mai, g-go g-get the Dragon B-Ball…"

"Yes, sire." Mai quickly ran off, but Pilaf also ran after her. Shu and Bardock stayed in the main part of the plane.

Awkward silence ensued.

"So…how's life for you?" Shu asked, trying to ease the tension. Bardock shrugged and looked away from Shu. In another effort to ease the tension, Shu began to hum. Unfortunately, he was not very good at it.

"Shut up!" Bardock had turned around in response to the horrible noise. Shu squeaked and fell silent.

"How long does it take to make a fake Dragon Ball, Mai?! He's going to kill us if you don't hurry!" Pilaf whined. Mai paid no attention and began to paint stars on the ball. Once she was done painting four stars, Pilaf greedily snatched the ball and walked out of the room. A grumbling Mai followed him, prepared for more abuse if she got it wrong.

"I need a raise…" Mai muttered.

"Here you go! Now, please don't break my ship!" Pilaf said. Bardock took the ball and began to look at it. Pilaf sweated, worrying about Bardock recognizing the ball as a fake.

Finally, Bardock spoke. "Well, this seems real. I thought you were going to two-time me, but it seems that you surrendered to the superior man." Pilaf sighed with relief, but Bardock continued to speak.

"In fact, it's your one way ticket to dying."

Pilaf froze. "W-what?" Bardock threw the ball straight at Pilaf's head. He screamed and ducked, with the ball shattering on the floor.

"You bastard!" Bardock hissed, getting angrier. "I thought I could trust you. The ball I found had five stars on it! That one only had four! Where is the actual ball, you blue freak?!"

"Uh…" Pilaf chuckled nervously. "I must have mixed up my fake set with my real set. I'll go get-"

"No. You will not 'get' me anything. I'll do it myself." Bardock began to walk towards the back of the plane.

"NO! You aren't allowed to go past that point!" Pilaf yelled, but Bardock paid no attention. Pilaf tried to stop Bardock again, but was kicked away.

"Everything in this ship is completely useless." said Bardock, as he picked up a large vase and dropped it on the ground. Pilaf winced at the shattering sound. Bardock turned around and growled at Pilaf, who merely whimpered in response.

Suddenly, Mai held up a gun at Bardock. "Leave our ship now! That Dragon Ball is not yours!" Bardock turned to her and stared straight at her.

"Go ahead. Shoot at me." Bardock growled. "It's not going to bother me. I'm on a mission with those balls. You want to rule over this planet, but your greed will consume you. I want to wish my family back to life again, so we can be happy together." Mai stopped for a second, but she began to fire at Bardock. He began to use his hand to deflect the bullets, smirking as he did so. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai looked shocked.

"Now, give me my Dragon Ball." Bardock stopped quickly, and reevaluated his statement. "No. Give me ALL of your Dragon Balls, if you have any others. Don't even try to lie to me. A moron like you can't even steal properly, nor can you lie properly."

Pilaf trembled for a while, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large, rectangular case. Bardock snatched it from Pilaf's hand.

"It has two Dragon Balls in it. There, I gave you what you wanted, now please leave me alone." Pilaf whimpered. Bardock smirked and flew away.

Once he landed on a large rock formation, he opened up the case. Sure enough, there were two Dragon Balls inside, with one being the Five-Star Ball that Bardock found, and the other being a ball with one star on it.

"All right. Two down, five to go." said Bardock, mimicking Pilaf's words. "All I have to do is find the remaining balls, then I'll have my family back."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
